harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts staff (Epithalamium series)
Hogwarts staff members are hired by the Headmaster or Headmistress, subject to the approval of Board of Governors. Contracts All staff are under contract to the school. In general, new staff are signed to a one–year, provisional contract, subject to review at the end of the term. After the probationary year, staff are generally signed to three-year contracts. Notable exceptions include Alastor Moody, who agreed only to a one-year contract as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in 1994, and Horace Slughorn, who did the same when he came out of retirement to teach Potions in 1997 (although he subsequently agreed to stay on for a year after the end of the Second Wizarding War). Contracts stipulate remuneration, teaching and other duties, benefits, and teacher conduct. Key provisions In addition to teaching classes, each professor is required to hold weekly "office hours" during which they may provide additional help to students. Residential staff are required to be present at all meals except one breakfast, lunch, and dinner per week. To cover residential staff time off, certain non-residential staff members are required to be present for one weekend meal per week; this duty traditionally falls to the newest staff members. All staff are required to attend special events at the request of the Head, and each staff member is required to take a turn chaperoning one "Hogsmeade weekend" per month. Benefits In the early 20th century, Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black secured a health and casualty provision for staff contracts, due to the increasing numbers of magical accidents taking place at the school. Beginning in 1919, contracts began to guarantee appropriate medical treatment and casualty payments, where necessary, to any staff member injured during the performance of his or her school-related duties. Contracts after that time also indemnified them from third-party claims resulting from same. In 1941, as a result of several lucrative inventions by several professors, including Astronomy professor Perpetua Fancourt and Potions professor Horace Slughorn, the Board of Governors pressed Headmaster Armando Dippet to institute a revenue-sharing provision that allowed staff to utilise school facilities in their private research in exchange for ten percent of revenues from direct sales and 30 percent of revenues from patent fees (for a maximum of 50 years.) Residential staff Certain staff members are required to reside at Hogwarts castle during the school year. These include: *Headmaster/Headmistress *Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress *Heads of House *Groundskeeper *Caretaker *Matron As a matter of practicality, the Care of Magical Creatures professor is also provided with rooms in the castle; however, he or she only need occupy them when required to care for creatures housed on Hogwarts grounds. After 1950, for example, Professor Silvanus Kettleburn rarely remained at the castle over long periods, as then-assistant groundsman, Rubeus Hagrid, proved capable of taking care of the school's menagerie. The groundskeeper and caretaker are required to remain in residence over summer holidays; however, they are permitted two weeks' holiday, during which temporary replacements are used as necessary. The Head continues to work during the summer holidays; however, he or she is not required to reside in the castle during that time, although they may do so if they wish. Each residential staff member is permitted two days' holiday during both the Christmas and Easter holidays. Thanks to an agreement with St Mungo's hospital, a locum mediwizard or mediwitch provides coverage for Hogwarts's matron during her days off. Spouses of residential staff may reside with them in the castle (although children are prohibited from doing so), but this rarely occurs. Residential staff are permitted overnight visitors, not to exceed four nights, but until Headmaster Albus Dumbledore persuaded the Board of Governors to strike it out of the standard contract in 1969, unmarried staff were prohibited from engaging in sexual relations on Hogwarts grounds. Known staff Headmasters/Headmistresses *Dilys Derwent (1741–1768) *Everard Montague (1768–1821) *Dexter Fortescue (1821–1860) *Heliotrope Wilkins (1860–1889) *Phineas Nigellus Black (1889–1922) *Armando Dippet (1922–1956) *Albus Dumbledore (1956–1997) *Severus Snape (1997–1998) *Minerva McGonagall (1998–2017) Deputy Headmasters/Headmistresses *Phineas Nigellus Black (1860–1889) *Armando Dippet (1889–1922) *Galatea Merrythought (1922–1937) *Albus Dumbledore (1937–1956) *Filius Flitwick (1956–1963) *Minerva McGonagall (1963–1998) Heads of House Gryffindor *Albus Dumbledore (1937–1956) *Diophantus Lemmas (1956–1977) *Minerva McGonagall (1977–1998) Hufflepuff *Perpetua Fancourt (1939–1961) *Pomona Sprout (1961–2011) Ravenclaw *Galatea Merrythought (1925–1945) *Herbert Beery (1945–1963) *Filius Flitwick (1963–2001) Slytherin *Herbert Burke (1910–1944) *Horace Slughorn (1944–1981) *Severus Snape (1981–1997) *Horace Slughorn (1997–1999) Professors Ancient Runes *Frida Thorsun (1955–1990) *Bathsheda Babbling (1990–2024) Arithmancy *Diophantus Lemmas (1949–1977) *Septima Vector (1977–2032) Astronomy *Perpetua Fancourt (1939–1983) *Aurora Sinistra (1983–2012) Care of Magical Creatures *Silvanus Kettleburn (1936–1993) *Rubeus Hagrid (1993–2019) Charms *Herbert Burke (1910–1956) *Filius Flitwick (1956–2001) Defence Against the Dark Arts *Galatea Merrythought (1895–1945) *Julian Meadowes (1945–1957) *Quirinus Quirrell (1991–1992) *Gilderoy Lockhart (1992–1993) *Bartemius Crouch Jr (masquerading as Alastor Moody) (1994–1995) *Dolores Umbridge (1995–1996) *Severus Snape (1996–1997) *Amycus Carrow (1997–1998) Divination *Esmeralda Alliette (1951–1980) *Sybill Trelawney (1980–2007) *Firenze (1995–1999) Herbology *Armando Dippet (1868–1922) *Herbert Beery (1922–1961) *Pomona Sprout (1961–2017) *Neville Longbottom (2017–present) History of Magic *Cuthbert Binns (1820–present) Muggle Studies *Charity Anne Burbage (1937–1968) *Charles Burbage (1968–1990) *Quirinius Quirrell (1990–1993) *Charity Burbage (1993–1997) *Alecto Carrow (1997–1998) Potions *Horace Slughorn (1930–1981; 1996–1999) *Severus Snape (1981–1996) Transfiguration *Albus Dumbledore (1929–1956) *Minerva McGonagall (1956–1998) Flying *Archie Sinclair (1957–1976) *Rolanda Hooch (1976–1998) Other Staff Caretaker *Apollyon Pringle (1943–1973) *Argus Filch (1973–2023) Groundskeeper *Valentine Ogg (1929–1965) *Rubeus Hagrid (1965–2000) Assistant Groundskeeper *Rubeus Hagrid (1945–1965) Librarian *Demetria Phalerius (1898–1953) *Irma Pince(1953–1999) Matron *Alfidia Soranus (1892–1961) *Poppy Pomfrey (1961–2018) Category:Hogwarts employees